


My Backyard Boy

by soonieluvbot



Series: Backyard Boys Tsukihina [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Child Hinata Shouyou, Child Tsukishima Kei, Childhood Friends, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kei and Shouyou's Adventure, Love, M/M, Tsukishima Kei loves Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonieluvbot/pseuds/soonieluvbot
Summary: At the age of five, Kei had his life planned out. He was smart enough to plan everything out and he truly wanted to spend the rest of his life living in Tokyo. But that plan was meant to be changed when his mom got a promotion and decided to move their family to Miyagi.It was bad, he didn’t want it. Though that was until he met this orange haired boy who’s about his age which he vowed to be his best friend forever.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Backyard Boys Tsukihina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078970
Comments: 16
Kudos: 117





	My Backyard Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to the first part of this series and in this part, we'll be focusing on how Kei and Shouyou established their relationship. So I hope you'll enjoy this story, this story is really an important one for me fo the sake of my tsukihina agenda ^-^ Thank you for reading and I hope you'll love it too!

Kei sighs rather loudly as he watches the scenery change. He crosses his arms and furrows his eyebrows, he was indeed bored and not to mention still bothered by the fact that they were moving. 

It was not long months ago when the news was broken to him, his mom telling him that they were having to move. His mom has gotten a promotion, but the job was in a different area, so they had no choice but to move to Miyagi. 

The place looked similar to Tokyo, from where they were originally. Now you see why it soured Kei’s mood; he was moving miles and miles away from Tokyo, as he thought, and he had to make big adjustments again.

Kei is a five year old, and he basically had his whole life organized as a kid, and making these abrupt changes, well, irritated him.

He was undoubtedly happy for his mom, with her getting a job in another area with a higher position, a bigger salary, life was good to them, really. 

But the thing is, Kei didn’t want a new house, not even a new city to live in! His life was perfect back in Tokyo, surrounded by friends who he ought to spend the rest of his life with. But he knew those memories he made with his friends will either be stuck in a corner or be forgotten.

Kei huffs.

He hated it so much. 

Kei’s mom peeks over him through the rear view mirror, she smiles at her youngest in hopes of easing his anxiety.

“Are you excited, Kei?” Was his mom’s question, even if she dearly knows that her son hated the idea.

Kei presses his lips in a thin line as he looks at her. “Yeah..”

“You know the neighborhood there is really nice, right? It’s just like the one we had back to our place!” She says enthusiastically.

“Yeah, you told me, mom.” Kei sighs, then he hears a laugh from his older brother.

“Hey, Kei,” He calls out from the front seat, earning a look from the younger. “Mom said the backyard in our home is big! We could play volleyball without getting worried about the ball going in the other backyard!”

With those, Kei’s eyes glistened. If there’s one thing he loves apart from his friends, it was playing volleyball with his brother. They usually played from morning to night, but 50% of the time playing with his brother was getting the ball from the next door neighbor. But now when he knew that won’t be a problem anymore, he’s now looking forward to it!

“Mom?! Really?!” He says, barely jumping out of his seat but his seatbelt held him back. But his excitement was still radiating.

His mom laughed and nodded excitedly, too, happy that finally Kei was liking the idea of moving. 

“Yes! That’s why I made sure we’ll be getting the one with a big backyard for you two to play in! Did you know three other people were also trying to take that home because of the backyard?! I said, I have to make sure we get this house so my dear Akiteru and Kei get the most beautiful backyard in the neighborhood!” His mom tells the story happily, exaggerating the details as she fed her son’s excitement.

She smiled. At least this was that one thing that could ease her son’s sour feelings.

“Then we could practice your serves, they’re awful!” Akiteru teases as Kei frowns.

“Why are you so mean?! Mom, Akiteru is being mean!” He frowns as his mom laughs again.

“Now, now, boys please calm down ‘cause we’re really near. If you don’t stop fighting, no one’s playing when we get there.” She says and worry flashes in the eyes of the two boys as they nodded quietly but sending glares at each other.

Their mom was not lying when she said they were near to their new home because the next thing Kei knew is that his mom took a turn and then parked the car in the garage of their new home. Kei took it in, he was amazed. It was definitely bigger than their old home, and now a big backyard waiting for him really made sense.

“Okay, first things first, help mom unpack, okay?” She turns her body to look at the two boys. The two boys nodded and she proceeded. “Then we have lunch and you boys can play.”

A wide grin appeared in the faces of Kei and Akiteru as they nodded vigorously, their mom giggling. 

“My boys are so adorable!” She pinches their faces and they giggle. “Now go on, you can explore the house before we start!”

And with that, the two of them went outside, running towards the door as Kei almost tripped, the older woman making a small “Oh!” as she smiles fondly. 

She exits the car, shutting the door behind her as she stretches her arms and breathes in the fresh air.

She was about to go follow her sons when a car pulled up next door. She immediately knew that it was their new neighbor, so she stayed and smiled to greet them. She decided to say a quick hi before going in.

And so the people in the car exited, smiling at her kindly and waves.

“Oh, hello! You must be our new neighbor right?!” The woman smiled warmly and Kei’s mom smiled as she studied the woman before her.

She looked around her early 30s as she held a child in her arms whose face was red evidently from crying, small sniffles were coming from him as his vibrant orange hair was in a mess.

“Yes, Hello! I was supposed to greet you by inviting me and my sons over! It is a rather good timing to see you here!” She says and the woman with orange hair laughed.

“That sounds nice,” The woman says. “How about we schedule a dinner night for your family and mine to get to know each other.” 

“That sounds lovely!” Kei’s mom says. 

“Let’s schedule it on Saturday maybe? Shouyou here,” The woman turns so she could face the small orange haired boy. “Is recovering from his cold. I don’t think you or any of your family members would want to get sick.”

“Oh no, I truly understand!” Kei’s mom laughed as she leveled herself to Shouyou’s face. “Shouyou-kun, get better okay?”

The boy took a little while to answer as he was faced with a new person.

“Shou-chan, she’s our new neighbor!” Shouyou’s mom says happily in a soft voice. “Come on, don’t be shy!”

“Hello, ma’am..” He says quietly as Kei’s mom knew that her heart almost burst. She cups his small face and pinches it lightly.

“Hello, Shouyou! How old are you?” She asks, Shouyou sniffles.

“Five!” He says, holding up his fingers which earned light giggles from the two older women.

“Oh wow, you’re a big boy! I also have a son who’s around your age! I’m pretty sure you and him would get along.” She says and Shouyou’s eyes lighten up, hearing that he could have new friends was exciting for the small boy.

“Really?!” He says, eyes getting wide as Shouyou’s mom laughed. “Mom, can I meet him?”

“Shouyou, baby, you have to get well first!” Shouyou’s mom said and Shouyou frowned.

“But I wanna play!” He pouts as tears start to roll on his face.

“Well, you’ve learned your lesson didn’t you? Not to play in the rain!” His mom says softly as she hugs her son, Kei’s mom laughed softly at the boy.

“Don’t worry, Shouyou! How about I’ll call him to come here so you can see him? Then when you get well, you can play with him!” The words made Shouyou face Kei’s mom again with wide hopeful eyes. It made him feel better.

“Okay..” He nods softly as Kei’s mom fights the urge to pinch his small baby cheeks, so she rubs Shouyou’s back instead and smiles.

She was about to face the house to get her son until she saw her little boy running towards her and bumping her which earned an “oof!” from the two.

“Kei! You shouldn’t be running like that!” She scolds and Kei laughs sheepishly.

“Sorry, mom!” Kei says as his eyes dart to the new people before him.

“Oh is this your son?” The orange haired woman gushed as Kei rushed and hid behind his mom’s legs.

“This is Kei, he’s my youngest!” Kei’s mom smiled, reaching a hand to her son to bring him forward. So he stood there, looking at the woman and the boy in her arms whose face was in the nook of his mom’s neck.

“He’s adorable!” Shouyou’s mom cooed and ruffled his soft hair. “Hello, Kei!”

“Hello, ma’am!” Kei says softly, studying the strange boy in the woman’s arm.

‘Why is he hiding?’ Kei asked as he saw his mom rub the boy’s back.

“Shouyou-kun, you wanted to meet Kei right?” The boy’s mom asked as he nodded slowly. “Don’t be shy now..”

So Shouyou was put down on the floor to meet his new neighbor, his mom wiping away his tears and snot first before he could face Kei.

‘What a big baby!’ Kei snorts as he thought to himself before the boy faced him. Kei was taken aback, the boy before him was smaller than him. 

A lot smaller. 

‘But.. He is.. Cute..’ Kei thinks, mouth gaping. 

Kei started to eye him, thinking if he was younger than him by how many years? He looked like he could be his baby brother of something. The blond boy’s eyes trailed to his soft face, soft baby cheeks, and soft brown eyes. And his hair? Kei was amazed. He didn’t think orange could be a lovely hair color.

From that moment, Kei didn’t know what took over his five year old self, he didn’t know that someone could be this beautiful like his mom. Kei loved looking at him, and he’d stare at the boy before him forever if his mom didn’t snap him out from his little daze.

“Now, Kei, be nice okay? Introduce yourself!” His mom says as he snapped from his thoughts, meeting the small boy’s gaze.

“H-Hi..” Kei stammered and then the boy smiled sweetly and Kei knew he was feeling warm with that smile.

“Hello.. I’m Shouyou..” The orange haired boy says as he stuck out his hand and Kei took it in.

Kei liked the feeling of Shouyou’s hand. He thought it was warm on his hand and judging by the look on the other’s face, he was shy. But Kei didn’t mind. He wanted him as his friend!

He then thought he may be a better friend than the ones he had back in Tokyo, he started imagining the things they could do! Things like introducing volleyball to him so the three of them could play, then maybe they could bike around town then get ice cream.

So at that moment, Kei decided to make Shouyou as his best friend.

He wanted him as his number one best friend.

He hugged Shouyou, earning a small ‘Eep!’ from the smaller boy, making the two moms laugh. And while he hugged him, he felt the other hug him back, Kei smiled.

The boy was warm and comfy enough for him.

“Mom, can I play with Shouyou?!” Kei asks as he released from the hug, jumping up and down while his hand was still wrapped around Shouyou.

Shouyou watched Kei vibrate in excitement and he smiled. He never thought someone would be this excited to be his friend, so he wanted to level his excitement as he earned a new friend today but his body was still weak while he recovers from his fever. 

So Shouyou just stared at him in awe, the way he made Shouyou felt like he was so worthy of the word friendship made his heart flip.

The orange haired boy let out a small giggle as he latched on Kei’s hand tightly, not wanting to let go.

“Kei-chan, baby, Shouyou is still sick.. So I’m afraid you can’t right now.” His mom says apologetically as Kei frowned.

“But I want to be with Shouyou..” He whines as he hugs Shouyou again.

“Kei, honey, how about when Shouyou is well, I’ll tell him to go over to your house the minute he gets stronger!” Shouyou’s mom knelt to level Kei.

Kei knew that he wouldn't win, he had no choice since he wanted his new ‘best friend’ to get well too. So he looks at Shouyou who gave him a reassuring smile.

“We’ll play soon, Kei!” Shouyou says excitedly.

The blonde bit his lip, as he looked at the two women who nodded reassuringly. And then he returns his gaze to the shorter boy and lets go of his hand, raising his pinky. “Pinky promise? You’ll get stronger right? So we could play?” 

Shouyou was amazed. He never made a pinky promise before, but he saw his other friends do it. So he gladly took it and intertwined their pinkies.

“I promise, Kei!” He giggles as Kei takes their intertwined pinkies to his lips, kissing them. “Seal it with a kiss!”

Shouyou stared at the boy with his amazed look not changing, a smile slowly crept on his face. He then did the same thing, kissing their locked pinkies.

“Now you're not allowed to break it!” Kei laughs happily.

And at the age of five, Shouyou knew that he wanted Kei to be his number one best friend as well.

***

Kei was playing alone, since his brother who started his middle school and he was set to go home at 5:30 as he is now a part of a volleyball team. Kei loved his brother so much and he was so proud of him to actually be in an actual volleyball team to practice in rather than with him who is inexperienced.

But still, he felt sad that he can’t play with him for longer periods now.

He shrugged it off. Akiteru deserved to be in a team anyway. His skills in volleyball were amazing!

Kei continued with playing and thinking of his brother until he was snapped out of his thoughts, water dripping from his head.

What?

“Ah!” He yells as the cold water trailed down his back as he looked over to where it came from. He saw the water coming from a hose from the other backyard as he definitely knew who it was. He ran towards the fence and stood on the chair to look over and he sees his best friend, watering the plants.

Who is, in fact, not doing a good job.

Kei noticed that the water was piling up on the vase as Shouyou smiled at the plants. Kei rolled his eyes as he laughed.

“Shouyou, the plants will die!” He exclaims and Shouyou screams.

“Kei! You scared me!” Shouyou clutches on his chest, the hose now found on the ground.

The blonde six year old laughed as he stared at his best friend. “You know, you’re really funny when you’re surprised..”

“And you find the joy in scaring me?!” Shouyou frowns, standing on the chair to face his friend.

“I do..” Kei smiles as the red head rolls his eyes.

This has been a daily routine. Shouyou comes home around 2 pm then proceeds on watering (badly) their backyard plants, and when Kei sees him in his backyard, he proceeds in giving him a fright.

Kei couldn’t admit it, but Shouyou’s reactions were very cute.

“How was school?” Shouyou asks his best friend, resting his arms on top of the wooden fence as he watches the other talk.

Shouyou found Kei’s day interesting, he always found himself looking forward to his and Kei’s backyard conversations. It consisted of a lot of things, from random dinosaur facts, to Kei’s stories of the crazy things he did with his classmates. Shouyou loved every bit of it, listening to the blonde kid rambling about things.

“Well, my teacher fell for those dumb pranks that a classmate of mine pulled..” Kei giggled and Shouyou laughed.

He looked at his best friend, eager to listen more. “Really?! What kind of prank is that?!”

“You know that fart cushion? Yeah, that’s the one..”

Shouyou laughed harder and Kei found himself laughing, too. No matter how dumb the prank sounded, if Shouyou liked it, he liked it too. “Oh no, that prank is so overrated, I didn’t think someone would fall for it still!”

“I know right?! It's like they don’t watch cartoons or something, that’s the most overrated prank in the whole world!” Kei says, flailing his arms as he exaggerated, earning laughter from the orange haired six year old.

“I really want to transfer to your school! So we don’t have to be apart then you don’t have to spend your time telling me these stories because I’ll be with you to witness it..” Shouyou’s laughter died down as he looked over his best friend as a soft expression plastered on his face.

“Yes, and no,” Kei says as Shouyou pouts, Kei giggling. “Yes, because I really want you to stay with me 24/7 because aren't those best friends supposed to do?!”

“Yeah, yeah!” Shouyou agreed excitedly.

“But..” Kei’s expression softened again. “I like telling you stories..”

Shouyou was about to retort but he knew to himself that he liked listening to Kei’s stories, too. Shouyou understood. Spending time with Kei and listening to what happened in his day is basically the highlight of his day.

Kei and Shouyou loved each other’s company so much that they would rather spend the rest of their lives together. Over a year of Kei’s stay at his new home, he rather found it easy to adjust because of the company of this red head. Along with countless (almost a million, as Shouyou exaggerated to his friends in school) sleepovers, family trips together, and a lot more, Shouyou and Kei was practically a big chunk of each other’s lives.

And they’d continue being that big chunk of their lives.

“I like listening to you, too, Kei!” Shouyou said happily and Kei smiled.

“I know, now how ‘bout we play volleyball?! Loser owes the winner ice cream!” Kei says, determined to win but Shouyou did not back down.

“You’re on!” Shouyou smiles.

The two played the rest of the afternoon until Akiteru came home and played with them, filling them with stories and eventually went to side with Shouyou and Kei whining for being unfair.

“Hey, no fair! You’re a professional!” Kei frowned as the two laughed.

And the next thing Kei knew is that they were on the way home from the convenience store with a scowl on his face, while Akiteru and Shouyou happily ate their ice cream.

***

“Boys, stop running!” Shouyou’s mom scolds as the two boys chase each other around the kitchen, playing the game of tag.

It was a bad idea, but definitely the best for the two boys as they try to burn their energies. The energies of seven year olds can really be endless, no matter how long Kei and Shouyou ran around, they would always find extra energy.

Tonight was an important night for the Hinatas and the Tsukishimas, as it has been tradition for both families to spend Christmas eves together. They all sat around the table, both families happily chattering, as Shouyou and Kei got lost in their own bubbles.

Christmas is no doubt Kei’s favorite time of the year. Lights were hung, the Christmas tree in the living room, gifts around it and the wonderful smell of food.

The most favorite thing for Kei is he would spend the holidays with the only person he wanted to spend it with.

“Kei, I bet you’ll love my gift!” Shouyou says proudly and Kei rolls his eyes.

“No, I think I have the best gift!” Kei retorts and the other boy frowns.

“Nuh-uh!”

“Yuh-uh!”

“Boys, if you want to eat I really think you should sit here now.” Kei’s mom said as they raced towards the table, laughing.

“Watch out!” Shouyou’s mom says as she put the final dish on the table which made Kei and Shouyou look at it with hungry eyes.

“Now, I know you’re hungry but we have to wait okay?” Shouyou’s father said and the two boys nodded giddily.

And so the two waited, talking (arguing) about the gifts they got for each other that it got to the point where they almost spilled the contents of their secret gifts. If it wasn’t for Akiteru, they would’ve said what their gifts were.

Finally, they started eating and the two boys smiled and ate happily, enjoying the flavors in their mouth as they looked at each other then laughing.

Kei would trade anything to stay in this moment forever.

The night continued and they finally huddled in front of the furnace, warm enough to mask the coldness from the ongoing blizzard outside. Shouyou’s parents sat on the loveseat, along with Kei’s mom who sat across with their cups of hot chocolate in their hands.

“I’ll go first!” Shouyou exclaims as the parents look at them fondly and laughs.

Shouyou crawled towards the Christmas tree, taking the box in his hand and pushing it in Kei’s hand. “Now, you’ll see why my gift is better!”

“No, we’ll unwrap it at the same time! That’s fairer!” Kei pouts as his mom laughs.

“Come on, Shou-chan, let’s not fight during Christmas eve okay?” Shouyou’s mom says giggling as her son huffs.

Kei crawled towards the tree and took his gift for Shouyou and shoved it in his arms.

“Woah, Kei this is kinda heavy!” Shouyou says.

“Yeah it is, I told you mine’s better!”

“Just because a gift is heavy doesn’t mean it's automatically the best!” 

And the argument continued as the parents continued passing out the gifts that had not been given. The loud voices of Shouyou and Kei, along with laughs from the older people echoed throughout the house. Warmth radiated in such a cold evening.

“On three okay?!” Shouyou screams as the both look determined.

“1”

“2”

“3”

“Kei! I saw that! You stopped!” Shouyou says madly as Kei laughed harder as he teased his best friend. “Fine, I’ll have that, no gifts for you!” He snatched the box away as he sulked.

“Okay, okay, Shou! I’m sorry!” He says while giggling which made Shouyou frown deeper. “I’m sorry, we’ll open it at three!”

“Promise?” He asked softly and Kei nodded, sticking out his pinky. 

“I’ll seal it with a kiss.” Kei says and Shouyou knows the weight of those words. 

Kei never broke, not even once, their kiss sealed kisses as the weight of the action was too significant for the both of them. He knew the consequences if he broke it, and he could never risk losing his number one best friend’s trust.

They intertwined their pinkies, and Kei was the first to kiss their pinkies and Shouyou followed. The orange haired boy smiled widely, knowing that Kei won’t break his promise. Kei on the other hand smiled widely as well, feeling the warm feeling in his chest as his best friend smiled at him.

So Shouyou returned the gift and counted ‘til three, both boys opening their gifts as the room filled with happy cheers from both of them.

“A volleyball?! My own volleyball?!” Shouyou eyes widened and smiled. “Kei!”

He ran to his blonde friend, tackling him on the floor as he tightened his grip on him. “Thank you!”

“I told you I have the best gift!” Kei smiles smugly as Shouyou let go of him.

“Yeah, I really think yours is the best!” Shouyou giggled as he sat up from the hug. 

“Well, let’s see..” Kei trailed off, tearing the wrapper away, the smug look gone as he eyed the gift.

The best gift he has ever received. 

It was a T-Rex, that limited edition figurine he always wanted. His wide eyes met Shouyou who was bouncing on his toes, Kei swears he almost cried in happiness.

He was out of words.

No amount of words can match the amount of gratitude he felt for the boy.

“And see here is a tangerine keychain! I told mom how much we wanted to be schoolmates to stay with each other always..” Shouyou grins widely as he takes out two keychains from his pajama pocket. “So you can always have something that reminded you of me, while I have something that reminded you of me! Cool right?! You have the tangerine and I have the dinosaur!”

Kei didn’t answer, these gifts were literally the best ones he has ever received, and he was sure that it was going to stay that way forever. He treasured it the very moment he held the gifts, they meant so much to him.

Not only that it was his favorite things (A dinosaur and a Shouyou memorabilia, it was his 2/3 favorite things, volleyball being the third, Shouyou the first obviously) was now in his arms but the thought that it was a gift from his most treasured friend made everything sound right.

Kei couldn’t help it, he engulfed his best friend in a tight, warm hug and whispered in his ear.

“This is the best gift I have ever received. Thank you.”

And Shouyou giggled, proud that he won but he knew deep in his heart that Kei’s gift was still the best.

***

“Shou-chan, you have the flashlight right?” Kei asked for the fifth time.

“Yes, Kei! You don’t have to worry too much about the dark! I’m here, aren’t I? I can protect you!” Shouyou confidently says as he rolls his eyes.

“Yeah right, what are you gonna do? Scare them away? With your small height?” Kei retorted as Shouyou smacked his arm.

“Mean!” He pouts.

“I’m sorry, Shou-chan!”

Kei and Shouyou decided to upgrade their sleep overs now that they were 9 year olds. They thought that their bedrooms were boring so they decided to go camping out instead.

Camping in Kei’s backyard.

But Kei didn’t mind though, he’s done a lot of crazy things with his best friend in the span of 4 years of their friendship. A lot that Kei could not even count and most of those crazy adventures resulted in them getting hurt or a fun, fun trip to the hospital. Camping is another big crazy adventure for the both of them as it is new to them, Kei wouldn’t even admit that he was terrified.

But of course, Kei managed to act tough. He had to or else Shouyou would think his best friend is a wuss.

“You wanna hear a scary story?” Kei asked but Shouyou shook his head.

“No! Definitely not!”

“I thought you weren’t scared? Is the mighty Shouyou backing down now?” He teased his friend who wore a frightened face.

“P-Please, I’m only doing this for you, too! You’re just as terrified as me!” Shouyou frowns.

Kei hated to admit that he was right. He really is scared. 

So he sighs, they’d just probably run to Kei’s room and the courage they mustered to have for this camping will go into waste.

So Kei shoved the idea aside as he laid on his back, staring out the open ceiling of the tent and watched the stars with his best friend. It was a peaceful moment, the crickets were chirping, the moon was shining brightly and Kei could see a couple of constellations as he remembered telling Shouyou which is which a year ago when their family went stargazing at the mountains.

If you could ask Kei what did he love more, day or night, he’d automatically say day. He just couldn’t shake off the feeling of happiness he experienced as he got soaked in the heat of the sun that apart from being bright and beautiful, he can’t help but compare his best friend to it.

Shouyou was the sun to him, he was fun to be with.

That’s why Kei loved mornings. It reminded of his best friend.

“Kei?” Shouyou asks as he sits up.

“Hm?”

“Did you know Akiro and Hana kissed in class today?” Shouyou laughed as Kei widened his eyes yet a blush crept to his face.

“Really?” Kei sat up. “I thought they hated each other.”

“Nope, it was the opposite!” Shouyou giggles. 

“That seems disgusting..” Kei scowled. 

“No, not really..” Shouyou sighs. “Mom and dad kiss a lot too.. I’m basically immune to it.”

Kei nods, not knowing what to say since he never witnessed his parents doing that since they were divorced before he could even spell his name. 

So they went silent again, something not unusual for the both of them until the other spoke up again.

“But Akiro said he didn’t like Hana. He just joked about it and Hana cried.” Shouyou says and Kei looks at him again.

“Eh? I thought you kiss someone because you love them?” Kei takes his legs up to press them to his chest and Shouyou sighs.

“I thought so too… But seeing my parents..” Shouyou says quietly. “Lately dad doesn’t kiss mom anymore. He just makes her.. cry..” Shouyou sighs as Kei looks at him with a frown. 

Shouyou’s family was very happy and not even once did it look like something bad was happening behind closed doors. But Kei knew that he’ll never know unless he lives there. So he frowned, trying to remember the times Shouyou’s dad stood as his, too. 

And a question left his friend’s mouth that broke the silence.

“Do you believe in love?” Shouyou asks and Kei gulps.

He wasn’t so sure to answer that.

“I guess?” He says as Shouyou smiles and nods. He hums quietly as he rests his head on his friend’s shoulder as orange soft hair tickles Kei’s neck.

“I’m scared, Kei.” Shouyou’s smile falters as Kei sits closer to him. “What if the first person I love makes me cry like how my dad did? Or the first person I’d kiss didn’t really love me? Love is scary, Kei. I don’t understand it.”

The blonde felt the smaller boy’s stress as he tried to soothe him by rubbing his back. Kei didn’t find the words as this topic was very new to him. He was a very happy-go-lucky person and Shouyou was, too. Never in their years of friendship worried about anything as serious as this. Kei knew this matter was very serious to him. If something was bothering his best friend to the point that the sadness radiated outside, he knew there was something wrong.

“Shou, I’m here.” He says softly.

Shouyou didn’t need any other words as he only needed the assurance that he had Kei and nobody else. The assurance that he still had his best friend despite knowing that his home was falling apart slowly. At least one was still intact, his best friend.

That was enough for Shouyou and he thanked Kei for that.

Then the blonde went back to the questions that spilled from Shouyou’s mouth. Kei was beyond bothered by the words of his friend. He hated it when Shouyou forgets that he’s such a special person and people not loving him was just a stupid idea.

Because to Kei, he loved him very much.

Kei wanted to reassure his best friend that that was not it.

For the four years of his life that he spent with Shouyou, he knew he loved his best friend so much. From wanting to spend his days with him, playing around and going on adventures in town, he knew Shouyou best that made him love him.

Shouyou was the only friend he wanted, the only person he wanted to go on adventures, the only person he wanted to tell stories to and the only person he wanted to listen to. It was clearly unfair for Kei that Shouyou didn’t feel assured enough that he was worthy of love when he is there.

He had to do something.

So he took Shouyou’s face to his hands as he pecked the lips of the orange headed boy who was shocked at what happened.

“There.” He releases Shouyou’s lips gently.

“I’ll be your first kiss, so you’ll know the first person you had your first kiss with loves you very much.” Kei says and engulfs the smaller boy in a hug to hide his bright red face.

Shouyou was still shocked as he plastered a wide grin on his face. Kei and Shouyou exactly knew what they meant for each other.

“Kei..” Shouyou begins to say but Kei cuts him off.

Kei smiled widely as well. “And I’ll never make you cry. Not ever, because I love you and you’re my best friend in the whole wide world!”

***

Kei sat on the swing in his backyard. At 3:00 pm, Shouyou should be home now as Kei would usually watch him dance around his backyard then a little later, he’d chime in to the randomness of his best friend. Or maybe Shouyou would be home watering their plants where he’s doing a good job compared to what he was doing before.

Kei smiled remembering the memory where he had to remind Shouyou not to water the plants until the pot was full because the plants would die. But instead of agreeing, Shouyou scowled and said he was doing a good job which made Kei laugh harder at the stubborn attitude of his friend. But he did actually start to listen to the blonde until he perfected the act of watering plants.

The blonde 10 year old sighs again as he peered over the backyard next door. That was odd.. Shouyou would usually get home by now. 

Kei refused to think of ugly things; He most definitely didn't want anything to happen to his best friend so he continued sitting on the swing set, patiently waiting.

He actually had tons of story to tell, especially about how he met a boy who was also around their age, Kei actually wanted to talk to Shouyou about it if he wanted to be friends with the boy he met on his way home. He also learned that the boy lives 2 blocks away from them, so playing with him would be no problem.

Shouyou wasn't a problem, he didn't get jealous like his tokyo friends (which he barely remembers now), Shouyou liked having people to play with the two of them and Kei being the 'go with the flow' kind of attitude actually complemented his best friend's pleasing personality. But to be honest, he's more worried about himself, he was more prone to being jealous.

He remembered that one story Shouyou particularly told him. A year ago, a girl in Shouyou's class confessed to him that she had a crush on him. Shouyou didn't really know how to react so he just laughed and said they could be friends, and the girl gladly accepted.

When Kei met the girl in the park blocks from here, he glared at her the whole time they played. Shouyou being the oblivious kid that he is, he just shrugged it off and continued.

But Shouyou most definitely didn't know that it was Kei's glares that made the girl stop being friends with him.

Well, Kei felt pride in that.

"Kei?" A soft whisper rang in his ears as his eyes shot up to see his brother.

His eyes widened along a grin forming on his face.

"Akiteru!" He says, as his older brother enveloped him in a big hug, not saying anything.

"Have you seen Shou-chan? I have a lot to tell him!" Kei says as he bounced on his toes, smiling.

His brother didn't say anything still. 

Kei then realized that it was already past 5 and he sat on his swing set thinking to himself. He hasn't even seen Shouyou yet, and he finally thinks that Shouyou must be home now in his room.

But why didn't he show up? Why didn't He talked to him?

He frowned. Kei didn't want to think that Shouyou was sick. But its the only reason he could think about onto why his best friend didn't come to see him.

"Kei.." His brother started as Kei's brows were now furrowed.

"He's not sick, is he?" Kei asks, a frown so evident on his face.

Akiteru shakes his head, Kei was starting to get upset. He just wanted to see Shouyou and instead of going to see Shouyou, he's being held by his brother here.

"I'll go to his house, he might be asleep.." He trailed off, releasing himself from Kei's grasp.

"No!" Akiteru's eyes had a hint of fear and panic. 

"Akiteru?.."

"Just.." Akiteru chokes on his own words as he couldn't find the right ones.

"Just?"

"S-Shouyou is on a vacation right now..." Akiteru says.

"Oh! He didn't tell me that! Until when?" Kei was sad, he didn't want to be apart from Shouyou.

"I.. I don't know, Kei." His brother says softly.

"He didn't tell you?" Kei grew worried.

"I'm sorry, Kei." And his brother engulfed him in a big hug.

Kei didn't know what to say, he was confused. Why didn't his brother know about Shouyou's vacation? He was bothered, but it was only a vacation right? He'll come home in a couple days.

'Yeah,' Kei thought. 'It's just a couple days.'

So Kei waited from that night, as it became days, and he was stuck in his bedroom sighing for how many times from boredom. Sometimes he'd try playing volleyball but it wasn't as interesting as it was with his orange haired friend. So he'd return to his bedroom.

He now had 9 days worth of stories to tell Shouyou, and the days are dragging. He tried to ask his mom if he could phone Shouyou to talk to him but his mom would say that he's in a different place so he can't talk.

so Kei continued waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting.

And Kei was beyond frustrated, it's beyond 3 weeks now and he hasn't talked to his best friend ever since. He even started crying to his mom and brother, begging to call his friend but to no luck, his mom said he still can't.

Did his best friend find a new best friend? He didn't want to think that way. Shouyou would never. 

They sealed their promise with a kiss, that kind of promise was never bound to be broken. Shouyou was always a man of his word, and the importance of a kiss sealed promise meant more to the both of them.

So he didn't entertain that thought.

Maybe Shouyou would come home tomorrow.

***

Shouyou didn't come home.

Kei had enough so he was going over to their house to see if Shouyou was just hiding in his room.

Today was Kei's brother's second official volleyball match, they already missed the first one and Kei didn't like it. So he had no choice but to put matters into his own hands. 

Kei left his home and marched towards Shouyou's front door, his plan formulated in his head. Everything was set, he'll demand to make Shouyou come with him to his brother's match whether he likes it or not if he's hiding in his room. Or maybe just take care of him, if he's sick? Or maybe he could just stay with him and talk about his problems?

So Kei found himself knocking harshly on the Hinata household's door, as he heard soft voices talking.

'So they're home.. Why was Shouyou avoiding him?' He thinks as he starts to frown, hurt that his best friend didn't show up.

The door swings open, ready to greet whoever Hinata was there— Shouyou's mom or dad, or Shouyou himself.

But a stranger opened the door, he frowned as the lady in front of him smiled softly.

"Hello love! May I help you?" The woman says as she eyed Kei.

"Hi.." Kei says as he fiddles with his fingers, a frown sprawled on his face in confusion. "Is Shouyou there?"

The woman frowns a little. "Pardon?" She lowers her head. "Who's Shouyou?"

Kei was dumbfounded. He was mad, how could the woman ask him that when she was the one who's in Shouyou's home! Kei was close to getting mad at her, but he thought maybe she was his mom's friend.. But that's impossible right? Even family friends should know Shouyou, with his bright personality, it's impossible to not know him!

"Um, Hinata Shouyou." Kei says. "Hinata Shouyou, the one with the orange hair? The small 10 year old kid?"

The lady looked like she was thinking deeply as she tried to figure out what Kei was talking about.

The wait was killing the blonde boy, he was really close to storming right past her and run straight to Shouyou's room. It was of course, until the woman spoke again.

"Ah! The son of Hinata Aki and Hinata Hiro?" The woman asks as Kei's face lights up. Maybe she really was a family friend.

"Oh, well hun, I'm a realtor." The woman says.

'A realtor?' Kei's smile falters. 'Why is she here?'

"And Hinata's home was sold two days ago.. I'm the one who's assigned to take care of it." She explains. "So I don't know where the Hinatas are.. The last time I talked to Mr. Hinata was a week ago when he arranged the papers for selling the house."

Kei's breath hitches. What did she mean by selling the house? Isn't this Shouyou's home?

"W-What? Why are you selling the house? Why are you selling it? Where is Shouyou?" Kei's voice was quiet as he struggled to keep it from breaking.

No. 

This isn't happening.

"Oh, love, I'm sorry but I cannot tell you why they moved out.. I also don't know where they live now.. I'm sorry." The woman says.

Moved out?! That's impossible! Just a month ago, Kei & Shouyou were happy biking around town, playing volleyball, but now he's moved out? The woman was definitely joking.

So Kei shook his head and rushed inside the house, avoiding the woman's voice who tried to stop Kei. There were 2 strangers too who were staring at Kei as he ran towards Shouyou's room.

It can't be real. He knows Shouyou is behind this door, sleeping or doing his homework, it was impossible.

But when he pushed open the door, the colors of his face were drained. The once lively room of his best friend was now in a dull color.

The furniture was gone, his books, his messy desk was nowhere to be seen. Shouyou's night stand where you'll find a picture frame of him and his best friend is gone. The mess of clothes, clean and dirty ones that used to be sprawled out on the floor, the toys they usually played with were gone, even Kei's gift, it was all gone.

And what's more scary is that Shouyou's scent in this room faded.

The scent of sweet baby powder was gone.

There was no trace of him anymore.

The room was silent, the room that's once filled with laughter & Shouyou’s chatters were gone and the only noise you'll hear is Kei's heart that's being shattered.

"Shouyou." He calls as he shakes his head in disbelief.

"Shouyou, stop joking." Voice cracking as tears were falling from his face as he latched on that little hope that Shouyou was just hiding in the built in closet and surprising Kei.

"Shouyou! Come out!" Kei pleads as he cries and slumps on the floor.

His best friend was gone, not even a goodbye, nothing. He waited for weeks for nothing and now he learns his best friend left him? It's a nightmare.

"Shouyou, no.." Kei wails as he curls in a ball. "You promised.. Shouyou, you promised.."

Kei didn't mind his surroundings, all he could listen to now was his own heart shattering into pieces and his broken sobs. He felt upset, sad, most of all betrayed as his best friend left him without anything. Not that him leaving was okay, but a goodbye was bearable because he knows he'll meet him again.

And now fear seeped through his body as he knows that he'll never see his best friend again.

He'll never see the person he loves again.

For Kei, it was terrifying.


End file.
